The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and is suitably available in a semiconductor device having a sealring, for example.
Semiconductor elements such as transistors are formed in a semiconductor substrate, and a wiring structure including a plurality of wiring layers is formed over the semiconductor substrate so as to cover the semiconductor elements to thereby manufacture a semiconductor device. There has been a technology which forms a sealring in this wiring structure.
A technology related to a semiconductor device having a sealring has been described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2009-76782 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2012-160547 (Patent Document 2).